Forever and Always
by Ryuu-Xana
Summary: I just finished watching Wizards VS. Werewolves and I was totally heartbroken. Mason is so sweet and I just have thing about werewolves. Anyway, summary inside. I tend to do that when the summary is too long. Alex/Mason Justin/Juliet SPOILER ALERT
1. 00 Prologue

When Mason turned into a wolf, he never stopped loving Alex. Now he always watches her from afar and she spends most of her time in the park, thinking about her boyfriend. Juliet is trying to find a way to get her powers back.

And who's the new girl in school? She won't leave Alex alone and wants to be her best friend, much to her dismay, because she hyper and perky. Pretty much opposite to the way Alex is feeling. But is the new girl hiding something?

* * *

Prologue

He was a werewolf who, with the tragic hand of fate, turned into a wolf.

She was the vampire who bit him. But, also, in a tragic twist of fate, he scratched her. The consequences were heartbreaking. She lost her vampire powers.

He was her boyfriend, 300 years ago. He also impulsively said he loved her when he saw her again after trying to find her for his friend.

He didn't realize that the vampire and werewolf had dated before.

She became jealous when she found out her boyfriend had dated a vampire, but not any vampire. He had dated her brother's girlfriend.

He tried to tell her that it meant nothing. His past love meant nothing to him. He tried to tell her that and finally he convinced her to find the necklace again in Transylvania.

But once they found it again, it was all too late.

Now he was a wolf forever and she was old and without her vampiric powers.

But that didn't stop them. He kept watching his beloved from a distance and she tried to come up with a formula for re-birth.

Now watch as their destiny unfolds.

* * *

I hope you don't mind the "He/She" style I did this in. It should make sense if you've watched Wizards VS. Werewolves. I was basically just summarizing what happened. But its the way I'm starting my story. I never write like that, but I thought it fit.


	2. 01 Quiet

Chapter 1: Quiet

It hadn't been long since that tragic twist of fate. In fact, it had only been a week.

She was quiet now. She never mocked Harper's homemade clothing or teased Justin about his doll collection. And whenever she did, it was never quite the same as the way she used to. She was never as cheerful as she used to be after Mason changed. And whenever she smiled, it never quite reached her eyes.

Then again, he was never as dorky as he used to be either. Now that the light of his life, Juliet, was gone too, he found nothing was the same as it used to be. It all seemed dark and dreary. He still studied, but now without her in his life, it seemed pointless. But it was what he did now, day in and day out.

"It's late," their mom pointed out to them. Alex and Justin were sitting on the couch, staring off into nothing, quietly mourning their losses. "You should go to bed. You have school tomorrow." She watched them slowly get off the couch and drag themselves up the stairs, to their rooms.

Things had gotten serious with them. Theresa had been awakened a few times over the nights to Alex crying herself to sleep. Something had to be done. She had heard about what happened when Mason took Alex back to Transylvania. She knew Justin was handling his loss of Juliet about as well, but in a different way. He became obsessed with his studying now. He even ignored his friends because of it.

She heard Alex shut the door to her room, even though the door slammed because the draft caught it. Alex had kept her window open since she got home from Transylvania, hoping Mason would find his way back to her.

Alex was half asleep when she heard a wolf howl in the distance. She was too tired from crying herself to sleep to decide if she actually heard it or if it was her imagination.

101010101010101010

"Alex, wake up."

Alex found herself being shaken awake by her older brother. "I don't want to go to school." It was true. Of course she had always said that. But now, she had a different reason for not wanting to go. It brought back memories, happy memories, memories she loved, ones that hurt her heart because she knew she would never see the boy she loved again. Memories of Mason.

"Alex," he sighed, sitting down at the end of her bed. "I know it hurts, but you can't quit living life because of what happened. I lost Juliet, but that doesn't stop me from living my life."

"You're one to talk," she scoffed. She sat up and looked at him in a scrutinizing manner. "All you've done since we got back is study. You stopped going to your alien language guild and you've practically ignored all your friends. You have quit living your life." Justin opened his mouth to speak but Alex held her hand up to stop him. "I wasn't finished," she said coldly. "You've put your life on hold to find a way to help Juliet. I know that. But in doing so, you've quit living your life." She got up off of her bed and stormed to her closet, pulling out her dark clothes and conjuring up a few Lolita style things.

"He's not coming back," Justin shot back defensively.

She turned around and glared at him. "And what about your girlfriend? What are you planning on doing? Looking up the ingredients for the Philosopher's Stone?" she asked coldly. "You know as well as I do that there is no such thing. And he is too coming back. He's cunning enough to find his way back to America."

"I have to do something to help Juliet. And what's he going to do? Hop on a ship?"

"I. Don't. Know!" she said storming out of her room, clothes in hand.

101010101010101010

"Alex!" Harper was waving her over toward their lockers. "Alex, did you hear?" whispered Harper when Alex walked over and opened her locker. "There's a new girl in our class. I guess she just arrived to town on Saturday." Harper looked around and Alex looked around with her. When Harper was sure nobody was listening, she continued. "Guess where she says she came from." Her eyes shifted around again. "Transylvania," she said so quietly, Alex wasn't sure she heard her right.

* * *

So I think what I am going to do is this. I'm only going to post one chapter a week. IDK what it will be. Something different every week. But I will update this every time I finish a chapter.


	3. 02 Transylvanian Mystery

I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story. I don't think I've ever had this much traffic on anything I've written. Thank you guys, very much.

* * *

Chapter 2: Transylvanian Mystery

"Transylvania?" she muttered, looking around with her eyes, trying to figure out why that would make such a difference. She knew the significance of that area, but that would be too coincidental.

"Do you think she's magical?" asked Harper.

Alex was still trying to figure that one out. "I…I don't know, Harper. It might just be a coincidence…" There were definitely traces of pain in her voice, try as she might to mask them.

"We should get to class so we're not late," suggested Harper. To her surprise, Alex not only complied, but also led the way.

When she got to the classroom, Alex chose a seat in front. Ever since Mason changed, it's almost like Alex's spirit had been broken.

"Hi." Alex looked to her left to see an almost pixie-like girl sitting there. She was kinda short, very skinny, with apple green eyes and short black hair sticking up in every direction. She was wearing a shirt that looked like a reverse sunset at the beach—that is to say that the orange, pink, and purple of the sunset were at the bottom of the shirt going up and then the purple faded into dark blue and then light blue of the water. She was also wearing flair jeans and pink converse with black zebra stripes and stars on them. She also had purple cross earrings in her ears and a crescent moon choker around her neck. The girl held her hand out to Alex.

Just then the bell rang and the girl was asked to stand up in front of the class and introduce herself.

She withdrew her hand and went to the front of the classroom. She curtsied to the class and introduced herself. "Hi. My name is Caila Beret Seonaid. I was born in Ireland but I moved here from Transylvania which is located in Romania. My whole name is Gaelic. But in French, Caila means 'from the forest'. I have a pet wolf who found me when I was leaving Transylvania and I brought him here with me. His name is Winston. It's a British name." She curtsied again before going back to her seat, but this time Alex swore she saw the shimmer of wings behind Caila when she curtsied. Although, after it happened she wasn't sure if she actually saw them or if she imagined them.

They were in homeroom so after the teacher took attendance, she let everybody chat among themselves.

"Do you want to be my friend since I'm new here?" Caila asked perkily.

Alex just sat there, still confused by what she saw. No, she couldn't have seen wings. She's not a fairy or a pixie, she's just a normal girl who moved from Transylvania around the same time her boyfriend got turned into a wolf. It's just a coincidence.

That's what she kept telling herself anyhow.

"Sure. We'll be your friends," offered Harper.

"Yay!" she squealed happily. "I'm so happy!"

"So you have a pet wolf. That's really cool. I love wolves," said Harper, just poking around to see if she could find anything out. "Is he friendly?" Because everything just seemed too close together to be a coincidence. Just a week ago Mason go turned into a wolf. And Caila said that her pet wolf found her before she left. Coincidence? I think not.

"Yeah, he's pretty friendly. I think he's a wild wolf, but he just seems so tame around humans. It's strange. He took the city quite well, but I let him roam around. I live around Central Park, so I let him roam around there."

"Oh, do you want to hang out there after school and Alex and I can meet Winston."

"Yeah, that sounds fun. You can show me around here. I don't really know where anything is."

"Sure," agreed Harper.

* * *

This is gonna sound really weird, but when Mason said his last name was Greyback I instantly flashed back to the werewolf in the Harry Potter series: Fenrir Greyback. IDK how it would work, but somebody might be able to use that and make a HP/WoWP crossover. lol Mason did say he was Purebred. And they're both from the UK. lol. I think it's funny.


	4. 03 Fairies, Pixies, and Wood Nymphs

This chapter is the shortest one, but ironically, it has the longest title.

* * *

Chapter 3: Fairies, Pixies, and Wood Nymphs – A Lesson on All Things Magical

"Justin?" Alex had dropped her stuff off in her room and she was now standing outside the door to her brother's room. "Justin, are you in there? I have to ask you something?"

Just as she was about to knock again, the door opened to reveal her brother standing there. "Yes? What was it you wanted to ask me?"

Before saying anything she made her way into his room and sat down on his bed. Then she spoke. "You know that there's a new girl in school, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, she just moved her from Transylvania, she has a pet wolf who found her before she left, and when she introduced herself in front of the class this morning I swear I saw the shimmer of wings on her back."

Justin eyed his sister up and down. "There are a few things you should know about fairies and pixies. They are mischievous. In folklore, they are even said to be malicious. If you did see her wings shimmer, it wasn't an accident. She did it purposefully. She's here for you Alex. Please be careful."

"Her name's Caila. She said in French it meant 'of the forest'. Maybe she's a nymph who lives among the trees. They're protectors of all animals. That's why she would have a pet wolf. She can get inside it's head and calm it down around people."

"Maybe…" he sighed. "Just be careful."

"And here's this," she said, holding a paper out to him. "I found it on the Wizarding Web. I looked up Nicholas Flamel, the creator of the Philosopher's Stone. It turns out he was a wizard and it also had the ingredients posted so it could be re-created.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. It's Harper and Caila. We're going to the park with her pet wolf, Winston."

* * *

Sorry. I know I'm dragging it out. But I wanted to post this chapter and then do homework. Well I don't want to do homework, but I kinda have to. lol


	5. 04 Watching from the Undertow

Chapter 4: Watching from the Undertow

"Ready to go?" asked Harper, standing in my doorway.

"Where's Caila?" I asked stepping out the door and looking around.

"Oh, we're going to meet her at Central Park. She didn't want to go home, get Winston, come here and get you, and then go back in the way she came. So I told her we were going to meet her at her house."

"Oh…Okay." Alex's face fell. "Yeah. That makes sense."

"Alex, even if her pet wolf isn't Mason and she's not magical, we will still find him. If you feel like you want to back to Transylvania to find him, I'll be right there with you." Alex turned back to her, looking at Harper through the tears in her eyes. "Best friends, remember? And I know you'd do the same for me."

Harper pulled Alex into a hug. "I'd go with you to the ends of the earth if it's for your happiness, Alex. And if a guy ever hurts you in the way Mason did when he said he wouldn't ever stop loving Juliet, I'd go to the ends of the earth just to hunt him down."

Alex's tears started flowing freely now. "Why did he have to turn into a wolf? When he said he loved me I should have just believed him. It's because I didn't believe him that caused this mess! It's all my fault, Harper. It's my fault that he's a wolf! And it's also my fault that Juliet is old."

"Alex, it is not your fault. Don't you dare go blaming yourself. None of knew that Mason and Juliet had dated each other before. We never could have anticipated this. It's not your fault."

"Then why do I feel so damn guilty?" mumbled Alex.

"C'mon. What you need is fresh air. You need to clear your mind. It's not your fault and I bet Mason would agree with me. You need to stop blaming yourself."

"I don't want to go," said Alex stepping back inside.

"Oh no you don't!" Harper grabbed Alex's wrist, yanking her back out the door. "C'mon, we're going to the park. We're meeting Caila and Winston. Even if that means I have to drag you. Now come on."

101010101010101010

When they got to the apartment complex that was by Central Park, Harper almost freaked out. She realized that she had forgotten to get the apartment number from Caila. "Shooooooot!!"

"Alex! Harper!" Both girls turned to look and saw Caila jumping up and down, waving at them from across the parking lot.

"Caila!" Harper called back, running to her. Alex was behind her, walking. "Wait, where's Winston?" Harper asked, disappointed.

"He's here somewhere. He practically lives in the woods. C'mon, let's go walk around. Maybe we'll find him."

101010101010101010

The girls had been walking around for a bit, Harper and Caila chatting, Alex lagging in the back. Finally she spotted a bench to sit down at and gather thoughts. She just needed to chill and think alone. "I'm gonna sit here. You guys go on without me. I just have a lot on my mind and stuff." Harper and Caila looked at each other. "Go on. Please. I need to be alone."

"Okay," said Harper turning around.

"Are you sure, Alex?" asked Caila.

"Yes, I just have a lot on my mind. I need to be alone."

Harper and Caila walked away, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts.

"I don't care what Harper says, of course it's my fault. I had only believed him when he said he didn't care about Juliet in the same way he cared for me, that he loved me, none of this would have happened." She sobbed. "Why didn't I believe him?" She was crying now, tears falling freely. "WHY!" She was driving herself mad with guilt. She didn't care that people were turning to stare at her, wondering what was wrong. She only calmed down after she heard a noise in the trees. It sounded like a dog was in pain.

Alex got off the bench and slowly made her way to the edge of the trees. She took a step closer and looked around. She caught a glimpse of fur. She took a few steps further in and made her way through the trees. She didn't want to get to close. Just in case it was hurt, she didn't want to be in the way in case it decided to snap.

She gasped when she saw the creature. It wasn't a dog but a wolf. It looked almost like Mason when he turned into a wolf. "M-Mason?" she asked, her voice shaky. "No, no you can't be," she decided even though the wolf looked up at her when she asked.

The wolf whined.

"I'm just…gonna go," she said, pointing back to her bench. She turned around and started back toward the bench but the wolf followed her.

She sat down and the wolf sat at her feet. She looked at it and grinned. "Are you friendly?" she asked and got a bark in reply. She smiled widely. "I'll take that as a yes." She petted it and then drew her hand back. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a sad mood right now." The wolf tilted it's head and Alex giggled. "You're just too cute." She stared at the wolf for a minute or so. "Y'know, you really remind me of my boyfriend. Well, I guess he's not my boyfriend anymore since he got changed into a wolf." The smile faded from her face and she turned her eyes away and sighed. "It doesn't matter what Harper says, it was my fault that he got turned into a wolf."

Upon hearing that, the wolf lay down and whined, covering its muzzle with its paws.

"And I take it that you agree with her…" She leaned down and ruffled the wolf's ears. "I should have listened to him when he told me that he did love me and not Juliet. I'm sure he just said that because of the shock of seeing her."

The wolf whined louder and Alex thought it looked like it was trying to cover its eyes. She giggled.

"You are way too cute. You do remind me of Mason."

And suddenly, out of nowhere, the wolf sat up and licked her in the face.

"Winston!"

Both girl and dog turned to look in the direction of the voice. Sure enough, there was Harper and Caila.

101010101010101010

"Bye Winston!" called Alex as she and Harper were leaving.

As soon as the girls were out of sight, Caila began leading Winston into the woods. They walked for about forty-five minutes until they reached a cottage that was nestled among the trees.

After they were inside, Caila turned to Winston. "Is that her?"

* * *

I'm toying with the idea of making Caila evil or like a malicious fairy or something. What do you guys think?

And to be honest this is my first time writing an angsty story. What do you guys think? I guess I don't have to ask. So many hits and reviews...Thank you guys!


	6. 05 Another New Student…Really?

Chapter 5: Another New Student…Really?

Caila came into class the next morning with gnash marks on her lower arms, her left leg, and her chin.

"Whoa! Caila, what happened?" asked Alex. Harper was standing next to her, staring at the marks.

"This is what happens when you have a wolf for a pet," she said, laughing it off.

"Class, class, settle down please. We have another new student. I would like for her to introduce herself."

In walked another girl. Alex thought she looked a lot like Caila. They could have been twins but their eye color and hair color were different but her hair was in the same spiky style that Caila's was in. This girl's hair was strawberry blonde.

"Hello," she started. "My name is Caila Beret Seonaid."

Everybody's jaws dropped.

"My name is Caila Beret Seonaid!" Caila shouted out from her desk. "Who are you, you…you—imposter!"

"You're not Caila," the new girl growled.

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom.

"Both of you come with me," muttered Alex when she passed them on her way out. She waited until there outside to freak out.

"Who are you!" shouted Alex. She was getting fed up with this. "I know you're both magical, so—" But before Alex could finish her sentence, the first Caila ran off.

Alex grabbed her wand and cast a spell that caused Caila's legs to seize up causing her to fall.

"Who are you really?" growled Alex. "And where did you get those bite marks? If you hurt him in any way, I swear I will kill you. And I won't regret it at all."

A smug smile fell across Caila's face at the memory of what happened just after Alex and Harper left. She smiled in joy at the prospect of what was happening. It was all a trap and Alex had walked right into it: Caila wasn't her real name of course, she didn't live in the apartment complex, she lied about that and purposely forgot to give Harper the apartment number. And she knew exactly where Juliet was but of course, she'd never tell.

"Tell me." Alex was about to snap, holding her wand to Caila's throat.

"Okay," Caila complied. "I'll tell you."

_Once they were inside the cottage, Caila turned to Winston. "Is that her?"_

_Winston barked and then whined. He hadn't know the creature for long, but he knew pixies and fairies alike were said to be malicious and he wasn't going to take a chance of letting her hurt Alex._

_A malicious sparkle lit her eyes and a twisted smile crossed her lips._

_Then, when she advanced on him, he snarled, hackles rising._

_"I'll make sure she doesn't live to save you, dog." She cackled._

_He launched himself at her, only to find himself being kicked and flying backwards. He jumped up and attacked again, this time alert for flying limbs coming his way._

_In the end, she got the worst of it with her wrists, leg, and chin attacked._

"You—You animal! I thought fairies were supposed to good creatures!'

Caila laughed. "That would be faeries. F-A-E-R-I-E-S. Completely different race." She laughed again and then disappeared in a flash.

"What the hell is going on!" shouted an enraged Alex.

"I think I can help," came a small voice.

Alex turned around to see the other Caila. She had totally forgotten about her.

Alex sighed and sat down where she stood. "Who are you?" she asked.

Caila came over and sat down next to her. "_I_ am the real Caila. That," she made a motion to show she meant the other Caila. "Her name is Vilandra. She's a pixie. Pixies are malicious and live to hurt all living creatures."

"And what are you?" asked Alex. She was beginning to grow tired of all of this.

"I am a wood nymph. I'm here to help. It was me your wolf thought he was coming to. Instead that witch, Viladra sneaks up on me chloroform and gags me. She tied me up in my own basement when I figured out he was coming."

"So you knew?"

"Yes, but we don't have much time. We must hurry."

"Hurry?" asked Alex, confused.

"Yes, before it is too late."

* * *

I hope that wasn't too confusing. And I've been watching a lot of Roswell lately and I love the name Vilandra. So that's where that came from. And please don't flame me for the flash back.


	7. 06 Wood Nymphs, Wolves, and Blue Moons

Chapter 6: Wood Nymphs, Wolves, and Blue Moons

Alex ran inside and up the stairs, gathering a few things she needed, or so Caila told her. And the last thing she grabbed was the necklace Mason gave her.

"Hurry!" called Caila from downstairs.

It was really convenient that nobody was home to ask what she was doing…which was weird because Justin was always in his room trying to make the Philosopher's Stone. (Which he said was pretty much impossible, but kept at it anyway, for Juliet's sake. Heck, if Flamel could do, then so could he.)

"Done!" shouted Alex as she jumped the last step.

"Good, let's go. We don't have much time."

"Time for what? I don't understand," questioned Alex as she hurriedly opened the door. She took one step and almost fell. "Mason!" she gasped, and then caught herself. It felt weird to call the wolf Mason, even if that's who the wolf really is. "Winston?" she asked instead and the wolf looked at her.

"Just grab the wolf and let's go!" shouted Caila impatiently, causing the wolf to jump.

"C'mon, boy," coaxed Alex.

The wolf just sat there for a minute, staring at Caila, and then he followed.

"Where are we going?" asked Alex for the millionth time.

Again, she was answered with silence. For some reason, she felt like she had been kidnapped. And Mason…Winston…whoever…seemed different, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"And what about my family? Why weren't they home? Justin is always home now. What did you do to him?" she asked accusingly.

"Why, I didn't do anything to them, Alex," she said with a gleam in her eye.

Just then, Winston bolted through the trees, snarling and gnashing.

Without a second thought, Alex dropped her bag and ran after him.

"Alex, where are you going?" yelled Caila. "We have things we need to do!"

Alex stopped in her tracks. "I don't care! I'm following Winston! Besides, I don't even know where you're taking me!" She turned around and followed the wolf.

Finally she caught up to him. Actually, he had stopped in his tracks for some reason.

"Winston, there's something I want to put on you." Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace that Mason gave to her. She put it around the wolf's neck and clasped it. Then she stood back and watched. Nothing happened. "You're not…Mason…Who are you?" she asked, stepping back.

A girl stepped out of the shadows, her spiky red hair the only thing really visible in the shadows of the forest. "You're right," she whispered. "That's not Mason." Another wolf trotted out of the forest and sat by her feet. "This is," she said motioning to the wolf sitting at her feet. "Come here, Feather," she said, calling the other wolf over.

"I—I don't believe you!"

"But if you want Mason back to the way he was, you must hurry. Time is running out."

"Why do you keep saying that! What does that mean?"

"What do you mean?" asked the girl, looking around, afraid that someone might be watching them.

"Caila!" Alex shouted. "That's what she keeps saying too, but when I ask what she means or where she's taking me, she never answers!" Alex felt close to tears. She wasn't getting answers and she had been told that time was running out.

"She didn't tell you?" asked the girl, an angry edge to her voice.

"Tell me what? And who are you?"

"My name is Malice. And here's what you should have been told when Caila first met you. The reaction between Mason and Juliet isn't permanent. A wizard who loves them, truly loves them, needs to tell them that. And just a sprinkle of Faerie Dust and they will revert to their true forms."

Alex wiped her eyes. "That doesn't sound hard. That sounds pretty easy actually." She looked at the wolf sitting at Malice's feet and then back at Malice. "But if it is so easy, why did you tell me that I'm running out of time?"

"Because, you have to do it before the setting of the next Blue Moon."

"But that's…" She looked around in the sky for some kind of a sign or the moon itself.

"Tonight," Malice told her, just as the clouds rolled away from the moon, revealing it to be huge and a silvery blue color.

"Don't listen to her, Alex!" Caila came running out of the trees, Alex's bag in hand.

Alex wiped her eyes, looking at Caila. "And why not?" she hissed.

"She's lying!" accused Caila.

"At least she's telling me something instead of hiding it from me like you were! And when the hell were you gonna tell me that tonight was my last chance!"

"But I didn't—"

"What? Know? _Hurry, Alex! Hurry!_ You know what, just leave me alone! I thought you were helping me."

* * *

Wow, okay. I think my OC's have hi-jacked the plot. But, on the plus side, this is the fastest I've been working on anything. I love Mason. And Juliet and Justin are so cute. So my question is...I know Juliet can't come back or probably won't because of her own show. But what about Mason? No other guy that Alex gets together with will ever be as good for her. And if they don't bring him back, Disney will get so much hate mail from fan-girls...Hmmm....Did they not think of this???


	8. Author's Note

Hi. Yeah, it's me. The author. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but on the plus side I haven't died. lol

I took a break from school and now it seems I have lost my hot-streak. Do not worry though. I will finish. Just slowly. Right now I'm behind in homework and I have other stuff to do so I may not get the next chapter up this weekend.

But just so you know, there only be two chapters left but there will be a sequel. A cross over actually. It will be called "You belong with me". I love Taylor Swift! (If you couldn't tell.) And the cross overs will be Wizards of Waverly Place (obviously), Roswell (What can I say? I'm obsessed.), Twilight, and House of Night.


	9. 07 Pixies, Vines, and Vampires

Chapter 7: Pixies, Vines, and Vampires

"You have to believe me, Alex. I didn't know about that." Caila tried again to convince Alex that she truly didn't know anything about the blue moon.

Alex stopped and turned around, frustrated, angry, and confused. "Don't even start. We have been walking for the past hour and I've heard this crap about twenty times. No, I'm finished. If you're not gonna try to help me save Mason or tell me where my family is, then leave." She turned back around and ran to catch up with Malice.

"She's going to kill them!" called Caila.

Alex froze, not wanting to turn around.

"Vilandra. She's going kill them. She's going to kill your family," continued Caila, walking fast to catch up with Alex.

"No!" shouted Alex, running toward Malice, toward Mason.

"There's a prophecy, Alex. One that she doesn't want to happen. One that involves you, and Mason, and Justin, and Juliet."

Both girls had caught up with Malice, Mason, and Feather.

Malice sighed. "It's true, Alex. The prophecy. I didn't know that Vilandra had kidnapped your family though."

"When? When is she going to kill them?" Alex didn't quite know what to do. She knew that most of the time she acted like she didn't care, but if she ever lost her family…She wouldn't know what to do…

"Judging that tonight is the last night to change Mason and Juliet back to normal, I'm gonna go with tonight," answered Malice and then smiled a smile that was more of a grimace.

"Great…How much further?" asked Alex.

"There." Caila pointed to the area that was directly under the blue moon.

Alex started running with Mason at her heels. Malice, Caila, and Feather followed behind them.

"Justin!" shouted Alex when she got to the clearing. Giant wire birdcages were hanging from low tree branches. Justin was in one of them, Max in another, and her parents in another one. "What happened to you guys? Why are you in cages?" she asked, frantically moving from one cage to another and then another trying to figure out how to unlock the locks since she can't think of spells under pressure.

"What do you think you're doing, Alex?" came a sneer from the other end of the clearing.

A snarl came from next to Alex. Mason. And next to Malice. Feather.

Alex whirled around. "Why are you going to kill them? They never did anything to you!"

"Except spawn the wizards of the prophecy," whispered Vilandra, her scythe in hand.

"Vilandra, what are you doing? You know if the prophecy doesn't come true, it means the end of the world."

"I don't care! He's mine! He used to be mine!" She started advancing on Alex. After which, creatures began emerging from the trees. They looked mean and vengeful and ready to kill.

Alex quickly pulled out her wand and shouted the first spell that came to mind. "This fairy Vilandra is now not, an evergreen tree should fill her slot!" A blast of color came out of the tip of Alex's wand and collided with Lonnie, but had no effect except knock her backwards a bit. "Why didn't it work?!" Alex was freaking out.

"She's a pixie not a fairy!" shouted Justin. "Notice how her wings are different from Caila's?"

Alex looked but couldn't see the difference since there wasn't time. Vilandra was almost upon her.

Mason sprung for Vilandra's throat. He missed and attacked her wrist instead because on instinct she flung out her hand.

"Mason!" shouted Alex. She turned away from the fight and turned instead to the cages holding her family. "Threemetris Movetris!" she shouted, flicking her wand at the cages.

To her surprise, the spell worked as everybody came tumbling out of the cages in the middle of the battlefield.

"Deprimo!" shouted Justin, as soon as he landed on his feet. He would have casted it inside of the cage but Vilandra lined the cages with plastic, leaving only the top of the cage free for air.

Vilandra reflected the wind spell with her scythe handle, which she covered in plastic wrap before the battle. The rest of the creatures with her were cast into the forest.

"How dare you!" shouted Vilandra, enraged. Vines were growing out of her palms and wrapping themselves around arms. "How dare you defy me!" Wind whipped around making her hair crazy and more vines shot from her hands at Alex and Justin.

Alex pushed Justin out of the way so he didn't get hurt. Alex cringed, waiting for the vines and the thorns but the pain never came.

Alex slowly opened her eyes to see Justin lying to the left side of her and a mess of vines in front of her. Her eyes widen as she looked around and didn't see Mason. "Mason!" she shouted, kneeling down in front of the vines, trying to get them off of him, but they had already rooted themselves in the ground. "No! Mason I love you!" She looked back at Caila and Malice. "Don't just stand there. You're wood nymphs. Help me. Isn't nature you element or something?"

Caila and Malice walked over and knelt down next to Alex and held their hands over the vines. The vines slowly loosened their grip and snaked back into the ground to reveal Mason, all bloody and breathing shallowly.

Alex gasped and started crying, leaning down to kiss his head and then she tried to lift his head into her lap. "Mason," she said, petting him. "I love you. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do." Alex fished the necklace out of her pocket and put it around Mason's neck, smiling when it glowed.

"Aww, how sweet…truly, it is," came a voice from a tree. "So sweet, I think I might be sick." Vilandra jumped out of the tree, doing a summersault on her way down. She landed right behind Mason, Alex, Caila, and Malice. "Now to destroy this little reunion," she said as she stood over the four, fire circling her hands.

"Don't you dare!" shouted a voice from above the trees. "I won't let you kill them! Not now, never!" A bat swooped down from the trees and transformed into a seemingly human girl.

"Juliet!" shouted Justin, running to her.

"Juliet," spat Vilandra. "I should have known it was you! Of course you would be the vampire of the prophecy."

"Jealous?" she asked, tendrils of darkness snaking up and down her arms, twisting about her fingers.

"Of course!" cried Vilandra. "Wouldn't you be if the boy you loved asked another to date him?"

"Good! Darkness feeds off of jealousy. The more jealous, the more quick and painless your death," said Juliet, flicking tendrils of darkness away from her fingers and at Vilandra. "And yes, I would be jealous. For a bit though. I wouldn't harbor my jealousy for three hundred years. That just reeks of desperateness."

"Stop!" shouted Malice, standing in front of Juliet and breaking the bond of darkness.

"Why?" asked Juliet.

"We need her. She is part of the prophecy. You can't kill her. If you did that, then saving all of you would be in vain."

"He's not waking up! Why isn't he waking up? Mason!" shouted Alex. "I love you! Don't you dare leave me!"

"Alex," Justin said, trying to get her attention. "Look at the necklace."

Alex looked at the necklace charm had settled on her leg. It was flickering. "Don't you dare leave me!" she shouted, sobbing into his fur. "If you leave me…" She cried and cried. "I already thought I lost you once. Don't make me lose you again. I love you, Mason. I love you."


	10. 08 So It Is Written, So It Shall Be

Sorry if there was any confusion in chapter 6. It wasn't Malice that Caila was calling evil, it was Vilandra. Sorry about that.

* * *

Chapter 8: So It Is Written, So It Shall Be

The charm of the necklace glowed bright red. "Alex," a voice whispered. "I love you. I promise I won't ever leave you." A hand caressed her face.

Alex looked at Mason, who she was holding in her arms. He had just transformed back to a human.

"Mason!" cried Alex. "You're back! You're human again!"

He sat up, which was difficult to do since he was still injured from the thorns. They hugged and Alex continued to hold Mason in her arms.

"So what the heck happened?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Just about everyone looked over to Caila who was looking down at Feather, who had just transformed as well.

"Feather?" she asked.

"In the flesh," the girl chimed.

"I am so confused," muttered Alex. "Can we start back at the beginning? Is Feather a werewolf-turned-wolf too? And Vilandra, why did you say you were Caila? And how did you even know where to find us, to find me?"

"Well," started Caila, "we were there that night when Mason was turned into a wolf and when Juliet lost her vampire powers."

"What do you mean you were there?" asked Justin.

"Pixies can change their size so they look like flies or even specks of dust, fairies can cloak themselves or hide themselves away from prying eyes, and wood nymphs can become the souls of plants," explained Malice.

"After I transformed into a wolf, that's when Vilandra took me in and took care of me. I didn't know who she was at first but I remembered her after she continuously reminded me that I chose Juliet over herself," Mason continued. "Malice and Caila were also there and told me about the prophecy. After long hours of trying to communicate with me, Malice finally figured out where I lived and then Vilandra kidnapped me. I tried running away after we got to New York but I figured that wasn't the best idea after she was enrolled in school and she took you and Harper to Central Park, Alex. I was afraid she was going to try to kill you."

"But why? I mean, if were are part of the prophecy, why kill us?"

"Jealousy," muttered Juliet.

"Yeah, but Caila made it seem like she was going to kill Mason too. I don't get it."

Mason stroked Alex's face. "Even if she did kill you, that doesn't mean that I would love her."

Vilandra huffed. "If I couldn't have him, nobody could."

"Right. So, in trying to find a way back here, you lead her to us not knowing. So, it was just you, Malice, Caila, and Vilandra on a boat back here."

"And me," piped Feather.

"And you," added Alex. "Who are you, Feather?"

"I am a Native American Werewolf. When America was invaded I fled, but not before seeing the death of my family. I fled to Transylvania and about two years ago I was turned into a wolf by a vampire."

"So, how come you changed back?" asked Alex.

"There really was no cure for this. It just depends on a blue moon. It transforms you back no matter what. It was in the lore of my tribe. I didn't think it was actually real, but then again, nobody of my tribe had been turned into a wolf."

"You lived in a tribe of werewolves?" asked Mason, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Feather giggled. "Yeah."

"Ahem." Alex cleared her throat, annoyed.

"What?" he asked.

"Were you just flirting with her?"

He laughed. "No. I love you. No matter what." He looked back at Feather. "But she needs a place to stay, to live. Only as a friend." He thought about that for a second. "No, not as my friend, as my werewolf sister."

"Oh, thank you, Mason. I am grateful."

"Does the tribe still exist?" he asked. She shook her head. "And every Native American needs a tribe, but two people can't make up a tribe alone." Mason looked at Caila, Malice, and Vilandra. "You three can also be our tribe sisters."

Alex smiled at his generosity but one thing was still bugging her. "The prophecy? What does it say?"

"Well," started Vilandra. "It specifically mentions me, Caila, and Malice."

"How?" asked Juliet. "Does it mention your names specifically?"

"No," answered Malice. "It mentions 'The cousins of The Forest', not the three of us by name."

"Then how do you know it's you? What does that mean anyway?" asked Alex.

"'Of The Forest' is what I said my name meant when on my first day," said Vilandra. "When I was impersonating Caila."

"Caila means of The Forest," deduced Alex. "But that's just Caila then."

"Negative," said Malice. "My middle name is Caila and Vilandra's is Cailan which can still be translated to 'Of The Forest'."

"And you know for sure the four of us are part of the prophecy too?" asked Alex.

"Well, the prophecy talks about a vampire and werewolf who dated and then they break up and date wizards. Juliet and Mason are a vampire and a werewolf and they dated and they are now dating wizards."

"And what else does this prophecy speak of?" asked Justin.

"It doesn't really say but it says something about breaching the dimensions of reality."

"So it is written, so it shall be," said Feather ominously.

* * *

And that's the end of Forever and Always. Now, for the sequel...I'm sure most of you haven't seen Roswell. It's about aliens and the conspiracy of Roswell, New Mexico. I will have actual episode summaries on my myspace page. This is the link to my myspace page: myspace . com / bookworm_007 (without the spaces of course)

After I have all the episode summaries up, I will proceed to post the sequel.


End file.
